Breaking Free
by Addison Beckett
Summary: It´s a AA one shot. I saw the Promo last week and I just had to write a fic about that.


Well, hello there. This is my firs GA fanfic and I just had to write it. After I saw the promo for 3.11 I was finally back in the mood to try on a fanfic. Like I said its my first one and I am kinda nervous if you´ll like it.

English is not my mother tongue so please bear with me

Disclaimer - well.. not mine.. altough I wished I would own Kate Walsh, she is amazing

On with the story already ;)

**BREAKING FREE**

Addison Forbes Montgomery was a really classy woman. She was intelligent, beautiful, kind... sometimes a bit pigheaded but overall a really calm and warm person. But in this very own moment she was furious.

She threw her hands in die air as she walked in one of the empty on call rooms.

"I really can't believe it. You are so full of yourself and you don't even get it." She yelled at the man who followed her, closing the door behind him.

"Would you mind keeping your voice down. I don't want to loose my good reputation." He hissed, fire burning in his eyes.

"You're what? Ever since I let you off my service, all you do is taking Marks calls and getting him coffee."

"That is so not the point."

"Oh really... so what is it?"

"I made a mistake, all right. I am human and sometimes humans make mistakes."

"You questioned me in front of my patient Karev, well in fact you stated that I am wrong about the case. How am I supposed to react?"

"Gosh, I told you I'm sorry… I didn't intend to…"

"I just wish you would use your brain every once in awhile instead of acting on something before even thinking about it." Addison looked at the ground. She had not the energy to fight.

Alex took a deep breath. The truth to be told was, that he really as sorry about what happened. He shouldn't have doubted her, not for one second, especially since she was right about the patient and the case all along.

It was just that sometimes his pride got in the way, and when she called him for help, even if she let him off her service, he wanted to show her that he didn't miss the vagina squad for just one second, so he played everything cool and started to question her in front of the 34 year old pregnant woman who was her patient.

Alex shook his head. He was so stupid… he really did miss working with her. He learned a lot while being her intern and although he was now the intern of a most famous plastic surgeon he missed working with Addison every day and being near her. And not only cause Addison was right and he didn't even learn something with being under Mark Sloans wings.. Well except for maybe how he liked his sandwiches and how often he had to get things out of the laundry service.

He looked up and the anger in his eyes was gone. He could feel her presence and when he met her eyes he noticed how close they were.

"I don't want you to do that ever again. You get that?" Addison said but her voice was calm almost pleading and it sounded hurt.

Alex heard what she told him and the words slowly sank in. He didn't want to hurt her. Enough men had done a pretty good job with that. First her husband cheated on her after they wanted to rebuild their friendship… and then after the divorce when Addison had kinda an Affair with Mark Sloan, he decided to nail everything which wasn't running away from him. Alex didn't want to be one of the guys who would hurt her, not in private and certainly not in business.

Those thoughts sent him back to a certain scene almost two weeks ago. _They were standing in the middle of a crowded hall. Again Alex had to take care of several things for Mark and was kind of annoyed when he met Addison. "You're a decent guys Alex" she had said to him and when she looked at him he felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside of his stomach and he couldn't do anything about it .. He just starred back into her beautiful orbs and for a short moment.. There was no one except the two of them._

Suddenly all he could do was starring at her lips. She had wonderful lips, perfect even.

Addison was caught in the act. What the hell was he doing? Before she could even start to forma new sentence she noticed Alex leaning in.

Her eyes wide open in kinda shock she wanted to move away but instead found herself meeting him halfway. Her heart started to pound in her chest and she suddenly felt like a teenager.

The rational part of his brain had officially shut off and he couldn't imagine anything else than to kiss the woman in front of him- he didn't even know were those strong feelings came from and he surely didn't care. He wanted her. NOW.

Her breath caught in her throat and her hands began to get all sweaty as she was about to meet his tender lips. She could already feel his hot breath on her lips and so she closed her eyes waiting for it to happen.

Suddenly the door swung open and a Nurse popped her head through the door.

"Dr. Montgomery, we need you. It's really urgent. It's about your patient on the 3rd floor room # 344. There are complications with the Babies Heartbeat."

Alex and Addison broke away from each other as soon as they saw the door being opened. She straightened her clothes before she coaxed a few words out of her dry throat. "I'm on my way.. Thanks."

She looked at Alex one last time before she sighed and left the room.

He stood there dumbfounded and couldn't really believe what almost happened.. He Alex Karev had almost kissed the one and only Addison Montgomery. A large smile spread across his lips.

"We are not done yet." He whispered into the empty room before heading out of the door and in the opposite direction.

** xoxoxoxox**

Addison was about to fill out a chart when Alex walked up behind her.

"We need to talk." He whispered in her ear as he stood beside her.

"There is nothing to talk about." She replied coolly and started walking in the direction of the elevators. She didn't want to admit that she had spent most of the time thinking about what had almost happened in the on call room just a few hours ago. The thing that scared her the most was, that she actually enjoyed the moment and she knew that she would have kissed him if the nurse hadn't interrupted them in the last second.

"Oh you bet there is." He called up as he caught up with her and tenderly grabbed her arm.

She just looked at him and freed her arm out of his grip as she stepped into one of the elevators.

"Please…" he followed her and as the door closed and the elevator started to move he pressed the "stop" button.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Karev?" she asked with a tone mixed with excitement and annoyance.

"If this is the only way to get you to talk to me… than I will take the chance." He took a deep breath.

"Listen.. about what happened…"

"Nothing happened.." she interrupted him

Alex rolled his eyes. "What almost happened… scared the hell out of me. I mean… most of the times we are about to kill each other or avoiding contact… we even know that we can easily get a raise out of the other just by pushing several buttons, but then there was this … this Moment, two weeks ago when you told me about Sloan, and in that moment you looked at me, you looked at me and you told me that I am a decent guy and I knew you really meant it. In this Moment I saw you… the real you.

And today in the on call room when you were standing so close to me I found my mind wandering back to that certain scene, and then I caught myself starring at your lips and suddenly I wanted nothing more than to taste them." He walked up to her until he was standing right in front of her, his fingers trailing along her jaw line. "I still do.." he murmured lifting her chin up.

"Alex… "she breathed and moved slightly away and tried to control her emotions. "I know we had a … lets call it… a moment… well two to be exact," her voice was trampling "Today.. that was,… I… I wanted it to happen, but don't you think it was a sign that someone disturbed us? We can't do that Alex. I'm an attending, you're an intern, and we just can't."

Alex stopped her rambling with putting a finger on her lips. "Cant you just let your heart decide every once in awhile? I don't care that you are an attending, heck I don't even care that you are the ruler of all evil and that I don't even like you most of the times, I just… I think I am falling for you… Addison."

Hearing Alex call her by her first name send shivers through her whole body and she looked up to meet his eyes and smirked.

"Ruler of all evil, huh? Well well.. if I do remember correctly you do have a pretty nickname yourself… _Evil Spawn._." she was still grinning.

Alex started to laugh as he again began to lean in.

"Just for the record…" Addison whispered as their lips where about to touch

"I don't like you most of the times either."

Alex smiled "Good."

"Good." Addison joined in his smile before their lips finally met collided in a deep and meaningful kiss they would surely remember for the rest of their lives.

**THE END  
**

okay.. thats it. So what do you think? you liked it? I really really hope you do. And some feedback would be nice, it makes my heart flutter :D **  
**


End file.
